


The Magician

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Under and after anesthesia, Ten starts having some weird dreams of Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> yes it's me! your girl miz.  
> and i finally got around to writing this story for the Magician week, which i ended up skipping back then.  
> it's set on the same canon universe as the story from the Fool week. not that you need to read that, i'm just keeping yall informed.

He did it.

After all his hard work, Ten finally debuted in NCT. 

And it is amazing. Promoting, stages, being with his members. Ten feels such pride and accomplishment, like nothing can stop him now, like this is a straight line towards his dreams. He gets the chance to be on Hit the Stage and although he doesn’t win, because there are older and more experienced contestants, he’s thrilled to participate, to showcase his passion in front of all those people. Ten believes there are only good things coming his way now and he’s ready for it all.

Except there is a small detail. 

Ten opens up a medicine bottle and pops a pill. His manager notices this and closes the distance between them.

“How bad is it?” His manager is always blunt.

“It’s uncomfortable” lies Ten, without looking at him.

“You’ve been taking anti-inflammatories daily this week,” he says. “You know those things will destroy your kidneys, right?”

The pain in Ten’s knee, flaring up, asking him to sit down right now and stop practicing, throbs.

“What’s the alternative?” asks Ten. “Not shoot the MV?”

The manager sighs.

“After this we are talking to the higher ups. And your parents.”

Ten tries not to let his face turn into a scowl.

In his bed, at night, he curves up into a ball, cursing his pain. It comes from such a small part of his body and yet it feels so debilitating. It’s unfair. And ironically cruel. Because all he wants is to dance and perform and use his body to express his art, but his body is failing him. He’s not even an old man, he’s young. None of the other members and rookies have experienced chronic pain like him, that he knows of. Why him?

Unable to stop it, tears roll down his face and to the pillow.

He manages to shoot Dream in a Dream, but after that they let SM know that his knee is getting worse. As soon as he can, he flies back home and sets up an appointment. The doctor says the scary word: surgery. Rehabilitation. Months with no dancing, no performing. But Ten has no choice. He needs to face this in order to keep chasing his dreams.

Under anesthesia, he has the weirdest dream.

He’s basking under the full moon, somewhere very high, when suddenly Taeyong shows up behind him. But he’s blond and with golden eyes. He’s wearing open robes that show his chest and abs. This Taeyong is much stronger than the one from real life. Ten is about to ask where they are, when Taeyong closes the distance and kisses him. And Ten lets him. Because it feels right and good. Their bodies and tongues press together, hot, and Taeyong props him up on the parapet. Ten gives himself to that intoxicating feeling. He’s aroused and pliant under Taeyong’s touches.

When Taeyong’s fingers make their way to Ten’s ass, he wakes up.

He’s confused in the hospital room, trying to make sense of what he saw and felt. It was so good. Ten’s never kissed anyone _like that_. He had a couple teenage kisses before going to South Korea, but nothing significant. And they were doing much more than kissing. Taeyong was about to touch Ten in a way he has never been touched by anyone. 

And Taeyong! Out of everyone, why him? It’s not like Ten is super attracted to him. During their time as rookies, they were sort of rivals, and there was the whole language barrier. Now they get along just fine and, yes, Ten has to admit Taeyong is beautiful. And the Taeyong from his dream was… amazing. He looked older and so sure of himself. Such an excellent kisser too. But it’s just a dream and he should probably forget about it.

Except, on the following night, he has another one.

In this one, Taeyong has purple hair. He crawls in bed beside Ten and they start kissing and undressing. Now the dream doesn’t stop as Taeyong’s hands drag across his skin with yearning, kissing him non stop until he’s breathless and aroused. Taeyong slips his fingers inside him and Ten can’t help his moans. Then, Taeyong crawls in between his legs and pushes himself inside him. Ten wraps around Taeyong, lost in pleasure, enjoying the move of his hips against his. He feels his back lift off the bed and realizes suddenly they are floating in the air. For some reason none of that phases him. He’s so close to his peak, he wants to get there so much with Taeyong…

Ten wakes up startled. He has a raging boner that he tries to hide and his cheeks get warm with embarrassment.

He’s going crazy.

That must be it. The pain meds must be messing with his head. How can he dream about sex in such detail? Something he never had? Yet all of it feels so real, like he knows exactly how being fucked by Taeyong is. It’s insane. He’s gone insane. Completely. This needs to stop now. He doesn’t want to go back to South Korea and make things weird by lusting after Taeyong. 

But for a whole week, the dreams keep happening. One time, they seem like normal people living in a cabin and Taeyong has an alluring honey scent. In another, they live with two cats and a dog in an apartment. In one, Taeyong has half of his hair white and the other half red. They are all different, but one thing remains the same. They are always together, as a couple, in love. Having sex or doing something intimate, like kissing, cuddling, cooking together. All things Ten, a romantic at heart even if he doesn’t always show, would love to do with his future partner. Is Ten needy? Maybe being back in Thailand, even if he is with his family, has him missing his friends back in South Korea. But then, why is he only dreaming with Taeyong? Does he have a repressed attraction for him?

When Ten is almost driving himself crazy trying to figure it out, the dreams stop. It’s good that now he’s not waking up incredibly horny, because it’s not like he has the privacy to do anything about it. He decides to put it all behind him and focus on his recovery. They were just dreams, because of his anesthesia and painkillers.

  
  
  


Months later, after he’s recovered and ready to get back to performing, Ten is called into a meeting. Taeyong is also there with his manager. They greet each other casually and wait to find out what it’s all about.

“One of the units promoting this year will be you two, with a duet.”

Ten is stunned. He’s excited too, but his mind goes back to the dreams he had a long time ago. He can’t let that interfere with work or their relationship.

Working with Taeyong is amazing. He already knew that, but now it’s just the two of them. When it comes to dancing, they are easily in sync, they seem to understand each other, like they vibe in the same frequency. They get close quickly and whenever Ten feels insecure about something, Taeyong helps him out.

They are sitting down and drinking water, taking a break from the exhausting practice. Ten is tracing the scar over his knee, a gesture he does without noticing.

“Can I see it?” asks Taeyong, looking at Ten’s hand.

“Sure,” he says, and starts pulling his pants’ leg up. He shows him the scar and Taeyong presses it. His fingertips are gentle and Ten finds he likes his touch.

“I’m glad you’re back” he smiles at Ten, taking his hand away.

“Thanks.”

“We really missed you here.”

Ten doesn’t know what to answer.

“If you ever need anything, you can talk to me” Taeyong offers.

He looks at him and nods, grateful to hear the words from the leader. When Taeyong is about to move away, Ten snatches his hand. Taeyong turns to face him, a frown on his expression.

“I get scared sometimes,” starts Ten. “That my knee will hurt again.”

He never told this to anyone.

“I know it’s just anxieties getting the best of me. That I worked through it, that my body is stronger now” says Ten. “But I still get scared sometimes.”

Taeyong moves to sit right beside him, against the mirror. He caresses Ten’s hand.

“It’s okay to feel anxious and scared. Trust me, I’m anxious and scared too.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. A lot of bad things can happen” he says. “But you don’t need to be afraid anymore. You are doing great, Ten. And I know only good things will come your way.”

“How do you know that?” asks Ten.

“It’s what you deserve” says Taeyong, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him close.

Ten closes his eyes and sighs, leaning his head against Taeyong’s. They stay like that for a moment and the embrace is comforting. It reminds Ten of his dreams with Taeyong, because it gives him the same feeling of intimacy and love.

But they are just friends.

Right?

  
  
  


It’s the day before their first Baby Don’t Stop stage. Ten is freaking out. He hasn’t performed in so long. What if he lost his magnetism, his charisma? He’s locked in the bathroom of their dressing room, biting his nails. Someone knocks.

“Ten? It’s me.”

Taeyong.

He opens the door for him and rests against the sink, unable to hide his gloomy mood.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asks softly.

“I’m just nervous. It’s been so long. What if… I’m not good anymore?” Ten bites down his lip.

Taeyong grabs him by the shoulders and smiles.

“Ten, that’s impossible. If there’s someone who was born for this, it’s you.”

He pulls Ten into a hug.

“We’re gonna be great.”

Ten smiles and closes his eyes, burrowing his face on the curve of Taeyong’s neck. His embrace is becoming a place he can call home. And again Ten remembers his dreams, where they are in love, together, in their home.

But those are just dreams.

They have no place in real life.

So Ten sets them aside once again and marches on, beside Taeyong, but not with him.

Because he believes there is no other choice.

* * *

CONTINUES ON **THE WORLD**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the story ends when we reach the last card, The World! it will be taeyong's pov and it will be set in 2020.
> 
> what did you guys think? :D  
> i hope it wasn't confusing hahahaha  
> ask me anything if you want  
> see you in the next card, the Hermit.  
> ♥


End file.
